tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a fourth season song dedicated to Thomas and Bertie's race. Lyrics :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an airplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :Ready, set go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald or Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Daisy * Sir Handel * Bertie * Trevor * George * Jem Cole Episodes * Oliver Owns Up * Train Stops Play * Bull's Eyes * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Steamroller * Bowled Out * Thomas gets Bumped * Thomas and Bertie * Mind that Bike * Thomas and the Trucks * Trust Thomas * Better Late than Never * Mavis * Special Funnel Music Video's Deleted and Extended Scenes * Oliver Owns Up - The opening shot of Duck and Oliver working by a rockside has been extended. * Thomas gets Bumped # The end shot of Thomas arriving at Ffarquhar station to thank Bertie has been extended. # The shot of Thomas chuffing before his derailment has been largely extended. # When Thomas goes past a station near the beginning, it has been extended. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving through a path while going past a lamp. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving past a signal before arriving at Ffarquhar. * Trust Thomas # An extended shot of Thomas following the camera after saying hello to some cows. * Thomas and Bertie # A Deleted scene shows Thomas head-to-head with Bertie while both passing a signal. # Another deleted scene shows Thomas stopping at a signal, although part of it has been reversed. This is evident when it is shown for the second time as Thomas' steam goes back into him. # An alternate shot shows Bertie driving away after his red light turns green, with a larger shot showing all of both the rail and road bridges. Goofs * Before the stop light changes Thomas is seen stopped at the signal, look closely and you can see that the footage is rewound, as smoke is returning back to Thomas. * The stationmaster didn't start Thomas and Bertie's race, Thomas' driver did. Gallery File:Let'sHaveaRace.JPG Music Video 450px|left Category:Songs